Team Heroes Subspace Emissary
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Join Team Heroes as they fight the subspace emissary. Team Heroes replace the smashers in the adventure. Please review. Revision coming soon next year.
1. Chapter 1

Team Heroes Subspace Emissary

By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

**Michael: Hey everyone, here's the next story. Since Richard, Starryeyes880, and Aquadragon did their parody of Super Smash Brothers Subspace Emissary story, I wanted to do mine. Team Heroes and I are replacing the smashers in this story.**

* * *

**There's the cast:**

**Mario—Sora**

**Kirby—Sonic**

**Peach—Kairi**

**Zelda—Kagome**

**Wario—Riku**

**Fox—Ulrich**

**Pit—Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Luigi—Roxas**

**Link—Inuyasha**

**Yoshi—Kari &Gatomon**

**Ness—Buffy (With Keyblade)**

**Lucas—Dawn (With keyblade)**

**Pokemon Trainer AKA Red—Ash Ketchum & Pikachu**

**King Dedede—Dr Eggman**

**Donkey Kong—Kai (With Shield)**

**Diddy Kong—Riku (Blood Plus) (With Keyblade)**

**Samus—Saya**

**Pikachu—TK & Patamon**

**Olimar & Pikmin—Hinata, Kiba, Shino**

**Captain Falcon—Naruto**

**Falco—Odd**

**Metaknight—Shadow**

**Ice Climbers--Cream & Tails**

**Marth—Bryan (sorry dude)**

**Ike—Michael**

**Lucario—Cloud Kazama**

**Snake—Matt & Gabumon**

**Mr. Game & Watch—Darkiga (Bryan's OC)**

**Bowser—Marluxia**

**Ganondorf—Naraku**

**Master Hand—Xehanort**

**Ancient Minister/ROB—Metal Sonic**

**Sonic—Goku**

**Toon Link—Sonia**

**Wolf—William**

**Jigglypuff—Amy Rose**

**Roy—Ichigo**

**Mewtwo—Diva**

**Pichu—Suzie and Lopmon**

**Tabuu—Zachariah (Aquasprite)**

* * *

**Extras saved at the end:**

**Songo**

**Miroku**

**Shippo**

**Namine**

**Donald **

**Goofy**

**Sam**

**Tucker**

**Rika & Renamon**

**Takato & Guilmon**

**Tai & Agumon**

**Knuckles**

**Maria**

**Rouge**

**Amic**

**Rukia**

**Chad **

**Orihime**

**Mao**

**Lewis**

**Julia**

**Alieta**

**Jeremy**

**Yumi**

**Vegeta**

**Gohan**

**Goten**

**Sakura**

**Sasuke**

**Neji**

**Ashlee**

**Cornelius**

**Eric**

**Willow**

**Xander**

**Spike**

**Tara**

**May**

**Misty**

**Max**

**Dawn**

**Brock**

* * *

And that's all the cast, please review. Please send me the boss suggestion for each of the bosses. And any flames will be block, you have been warned.

--Michael AKA oathkeepperRoxasXNamine09—


	2. Battle at the Stadium

* * *

Team Heroes Subspace Emissary

Chapter 1

* * *

**Michael: Now, the first chap of Team Heroes Subspace Emissary. Like everyone's Subspace Emissary, let's begin at the stadium. I don't own anything. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle at the stadium

All the way in another world, a floating stadium was having a battle. Crowds were cheering as a battle was getting ready. In the stands, were two young girls: One girl had auburn hair, wearing a pink jacket/skirt, covering a white shirt and wore pink and white shoes; her name's Kairi. The other had black hair and had on a Japanese school uniform, a white and Green shirt with red tie, a green skirt, and brown shoes; her name's Kagome.

"Wow, I can't wait for the battle to begin," said Kairi,

"Yeah, I'm rooting for both of them," said Kagome.

Kagome looked to Kairi and said, "I wish Inuyasha was here, but he's still looking for Naraku,"

"Well, we haven't heard from him in a year, don't worry about it. Hey, it's starting," said Kairi and see the battle was ready.

The sound of the broadcaster was heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 5th Annual Heroes tournament. Our combatants are ready to battle... from Destiny Islands, the main hero with the keyblade, Sora!" said the Broadcaster.

The form of a brunette haired boy wearing a black jumpsuit and hoodie had walk into the arena. Crowds were cheering for him.

"And from Mobius/Earth… The hero of Station Square; Sonic the Hedgehog," said the Broadcaster.

Then a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red and white sneakers came running into the arena also. Crowds cheered for him too.

"This is will be fun," said Sora.

"Don't think I'll so easy on you," said Sonic and was ready to fight.

Sora summoned his kingdom key and was ready to fight too.

"Get ready… Begin!" yelled the broadcaster

The battle begins with Sora casting Fire at Sonic, but Sonic dodged the spell and used Spin Dash at Sora and sent him back a bit. Sora enters Valor form and attack Sonic with Kingdom Key and Star seeker. Sonic decided to Copy Sora and took out his keyblade.

(And if you have a problem with Sonic has a keyblade, keep it to yourself and get a life. If you were reading bad Sonic/Kingdom Hearts crossovers, I can write a better one).

Sonic ran at Sora with speed and slashes Sora with a powerful combo and Sora was about to fall off, when he jumped back up and reverted to his normal form. Sora casted Magnet and Sonic was stuck in the energy of magic. When Magnet wore off, Sonic used sonic blade and Sora was defeated and sent out the field.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in a town called Amity Park, a boy with black hair, red and white shirt, and pants was watching the battle on a TV. His name was Danny Fenton, a half-ghost and hero of Amity Park.

"Wow this battle is so awesome, wish I was there," said Danny, cheering.

* * *

Sora's trophy was on the ground after Sonic defeated him. Sonic activated the trophy by touching it, and Sora was back. Sonic and Sora shook hands and the crowds cheered for him. Sora was still waving to the audience when he saw the sky turn red as blood. Then a battleship came into view, and purple orbs came down to the ground and formed the creatures know as Primids. Kairi and Kagome took quick haste and ran from the stands and jumped down to the stage. Sora looked shock to see them.

"Kairi," said Sora.

"Kagome," said Sonic.

"We'll help you out," said Kagome, holding her bow and arrows.

"Let's go," said Kairi and summoned her keyblade, Flower of Destiny.

The four friends were ready to fight.

Sora used Sonic Blade to hit the Primids and knocked them out, Sonic used Spin dash and they fell out. Kairi turned into Wisdom form and casted Firaga as a combo and the first wave of Primids were gone. Sonic used homing attack and Sora used took out the second phase. Kairi used Explosion and beat the 3rd phase and Kagome's arrows beat the 4th. The final phase was beat by Sora and Sonic.

After the Primids were gone, Sora and the others see a dark robed figured coming into the stadium, floating on a chair, holding a black sphere with a red X on it.

"Who are you?" said Sora.

When the robed person spoke, he had a robot voice.

"I am the ancient Minister of the Subspace Emissary. This Stadium will belong to the emissary," said the Ancient Minister.

The Ancient Minister drops the sphere and two Mecha Sonic placed the arms on each side of the sphere and opened it up to reveal a bomb and the timer was on 10:00. Sora ran to stop the bomb and was knocked out of the Stadium.

"Sora," Sonic said, calling out.

"Help!" said two girl voices.

Sonic turned and saw Kairi and Kagome trapped in cages, hold by Darkside.

"Sonic, save me," said Kairi.

"Sonic, save me," said Kagome.

Then Darkside said, "You can only save one,"

Sonic took out his Keyblade and knew who to save. Sonic attacked Kairi's cage and beat Darkside.

Sonic and Kairi land back to the ground and saw someone jumping into the stadium. He had silver hair, green eyes, a yellow and white vest, and blue jeans. His name was Riku. In his hands was a Trophy gun.

"Riku, what are you doing here and what's that gun in your hand?" said Sonic.

"This is a trophy gun, Sonic. It turns anyone into Trophies. A demonstration is in order," Riku and points the gun at Kagome, who was on the ground, scared. Riku laughed and the gun was charging and a black arrow was shot out and hit Kagome squarely in the cheat. Kagome was turned into a trophy. Riku picked up the Trophy and disappeared.

Sonic saw the timer and it was at 1:00 and know it was time to get out of here.

"Kairi, let's go," said Sonic.

He grabbed Kairi's arm and his Extreme Gear; Blue Star came down to him and the two of them escaped the stadium as the timer hit 0:00.

The whole Stadium was swallowed up by the purple darkness as Sonic and Kairi got away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amity Park—

Danny was watching the stadium being taken into Subspace and looked worried. Danny got up and looked to his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Sam, Tucker, did you guys see that?" said Danny.

"We saw that, Danny and it looks like Sora and everyone needs your help," said Sam.

"Good luck, dude," said Tucker.

Danny smiled and said good-bye to his friends. Danny left the house and changed into Danny Phantom. His hair changed to snow white, his skin was paler; he was wearing a black jumpsuit with D on his chest. Danny's legs disappeared as he flew to help Sora.

Danny came to a mountain to be surrounded by the Primid. Danny got into battle formation and fought the Primid. Danny made it to another mountain to find Sora's Trophy. Danny tapped it and Sora was revived. Sora ruffled his hair and thought what happen. He remembered that he was knocked out of the stadium.

"Thanks, Danny," said Sora, "I owe you one,"

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go beat this new enemy," said Danny.

Danny and Sora jumped from the Mountains and continued on. They made it to see the Blue Star, with Sonic and Kairi on it.

"Sonic, what are we going to do about Sora and Kagome?" said Kairi, holding on to Sonic's back.

"We'll find a way, Kai. Besides, Sora will kill me if you were taken by Riku," said Sonic, talking thru the wind.

"Uh, Sonic?" worried Kairi.

Sonic and Kairi turned their heads to see the Battleship, (Which I'll call, Crimson Rider) was coming right at them.

"Sonic, speed up!" yelled Kairi.

"I can't, it's too fast, brace for impact," said Sonic.

The Ship hit the Blue Star and Sonic and Kairi fell on to the ship. Kairi and Sonic got up and Sonic pick up his broad.

"Shoot, not my day," said Sonic.

The two looked at the image of the ship to see it had a black and red on a hedgehog.

"No way on earth Shadow will betray us. Someone took his ship," said Sonic.

Sonic and Kairi got up and hurried to other side to see another of their friends, Ulrich Stern getting shot at by the Battleship. Ulrich was on his Overbike as he was shot down. Kairi gasped and Sonic grabbed her arm.

"We need to get off the ship, come on," said Sonic.

Sonic and Kairi jumped from the battleship and landed gracefully on a grass valley.

"Let's move," said Kairi and they continued on.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Team Heroes are in danger as this brand new foes has risen. Can they stop them, Stay tuned.**

**And please Review and Favor my stories.**

**I may need a little help on the next chapters, because I only seen the scenes of Subspace Emissary, so I may need a Co-Author.**

And something I should explain:

This story is most AU, so the events of my Smash Series haven't happen yet. And it will be similar to SuperSaiyanCrash's first Smash Bros story. And like I said, I only saw most of the Subspace Emissary scenes.


	3. tHe Jungle, THe Lake, the zoo

Team Heroes Subspace Emissary

Chapter 3

**Michael: Now let's continue with Team Heroes Subspace Emissary. Kai, Riku, Ulrich, Buffy, Dawn, and Ash are now introduced and so is Murluxia. Let's see what's going on. Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Jungle, the plain, the Lake, the zoo

Meanwhile in the jungle, The Soldier Heartless was carrying what look like chiropteran crystals. A young man with brunette hair was fighting the heartless with the Knight's Shield, his name was Kai. As he sent some flying, an unknown boy was jumping through the trees, and then jumped into the air. He also had Brunette hair and wields the three wishes keyblade, his name was Riku; Kai's little brother. Then Air Soldiers flew to Riku, but he defeated them with Strike Raid. Riku landed by his brother as they watch the heartless get away.

Both boys looked serious.

"There are not get away that easily," said Kai.

The Miyaguski boys followed the Soldiers though the jungle, beating the Air Pirates and Shadows in their wake. They finally caught and beaten the soldiers, getting back the crystals. The two boys cheered.

"I knew we get back those crystals. David and Julia would be glad we got them back, if we ever find them," said Riku.

"We will, little bro. But why the heartless collecting crystals?" Kai asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," aid a voice

Kai and Riku turned to see a corridor of darkness open up to reveal a man wearing a black cloak. He removed his hood to reveal a young man with pinkish hair. He was Marluxia, the Graceful assassin and the 11th member of Organization XIII.

"Marluxia," said Kai and he and Riku summoned their weapons.

"It has been an awhile, Riku, Kai," said Marluxia.

"So, flower boy, what do you want?" said Kai coolly.

"You and little chevalier brother, Kai, the Subspace will be glad to have the Chiropteran slayer's stepsiblings," said Marluxia.

Marluxia then brought out the Dark Cannon that Riku form Sora's world used on Kagome was ready to fire at Riku.

"First is you, Riku," said Marluxia and laugh evilly.

The Trophy gun was charging up as Kai Hesitated and grabbed his brother.

"Riku get out of here," said Kai and with all his strength to even lift his brother, he throws him of the area before the black arrow hit Kai. Riku watches from afar as his only brother was turned into a trophy. Riku then screamed out his brother's name.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!" said Riku and he was now out of site.

--Meanwhile in the plains

* * *

Sora and Danny were still after the Ancient Minister. They finally got close to him. Sora jumped but couldn't even touch the bomb. Danny jumped on Sora's head, but not even the ghost boy could get him as he flew away, leaving the two heroes on ground.

"Darn, we almost had him, but we'll get him, right Sora. Sora?" said Danny and sees the keyblader's face in the dirt.

"Next time Daniel," muttered Sora, "don't use my head as a spring."

"Sorry," said Danny, feeling a sweat drop behind his head.

The Half ghost boy helped Sora up and they continued on.

--Meanwhile at the Lake—

* * *

Riku finally land by a lake, his head hurting badly. Riku look to have beautiful the lake looked. Until the water turned into lava and a worm like creature came out of the lava, its pincers snapping at him. It was Iblis and it looked it wanted to destroy Riku. Iblis grabbed Riku, ready to eat him, when the wreckage of the overbike revealing Lyoko warrior, Ulrich Stern jumping into the air, then using his super sprint, he saved Riku from Iblis' clutches. The boys were back on the ground, and Ulrich look to him.

"Riku, I may need you help," said Ulrich.

Riku nodded and summoned his keyblade.

As Iblis waited for Ulrich and Riku to strike, rows of rock pillars form on the lava lake and purple spheres was on either side of the pillars. Ulrich decided to use the spheres and make Iblis come to them. Ulrich jumped each pillar to the one with the purple sphere. They used their weapons to activate it. Iblis dived into the lava and rose out to strike the sphere and the two boys with it. But the boys jumped away and Iblis was stuck in the pillar, destroying the sphere. Ulrich swung his Katana at its weak spot, hurting it as Riku did a combo Strike raid. The impact of its weak spot caused the two soar into the air, as new rows of Rock pillars were form, including 5 purple spheres.

"We may have to hit those entire spheres to get Iblis here," said Ulrich.

"Roger," said Riku.

Riku and Ulrich spit up to hit all four spheres and made it to the middle one. Riku had a idea.

"Ulrich, pass me a Katana," said Rika.

"What for?" asked Ulrich, giving him one of his blades.

"You'll see," said Riku and then sprouting angel like wings from his back.

(That is Riku's chiropteran form; you'll see more of it in Blood Plus: New friends and the return of Riva).

Riku flew straight at the place Iblis dived to. Then suddenly, Iblis roses from the lava, facing Riku, but Riku Charged straight through Iblis, making a hole in its lava body. Iblis roared in pain as Riku crossed both blades and used double Strike Raid, defeating Iblis.

Riku land by Ulrich, his wings gone and gave back Ulrich's blade. Ulrich took back his sword and walked away. Riku pulled him back.

"Ulrich, we got to find my brother," he said to him.

"No thanks, I got stuff to do," said Ulrich and he walked away again.

Riku grabbed the back of Ulrich's shirt and dragged him with him.

"Easy."

The two left the lake and when through the rest of the Jungle. At the end of the jungle, they ran to Marluxia.

"Marluxia, where's my brother," said Riku.

"Your brother is being sent to the research facility on a floating isle. But you'll meet your brother again… trophy," said Marluxia, holding a trophy gun, "to trophy."

Riku was ready to attack Marluxia, when Ulrich grabbed him and the two jumped down the water fall.

Marluxia sighed.

"Great, they got away," said Marluxia and disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

--Meanwhile at a old zoo—

A young girl about 16 years old was walking in an abandon zoo. She had long brunette hair, and wearing blue jacket over a shirt and shorts. She was Dawn Summers, the key and Buffy Summers' sister. Dawn was all alone, until someone was behind her. A large demon growled and Dawn turned and ran as fast as she could. The Demon followed her until she was trapped. Then the battle cry of a girl was heard.

"Ragnarok!" cried the girl.

A powerful burst of Magic hit the demon and defeated it. Then landing in front of Dawn, was her sister, Buffy Summers, vampire Slayer. She had medium long hair and was wearing a black and white shirt, black jacket, and black jeans. Buffy looks to her sister, smiles, and helps her up.

"Dawn, are you alright? I knew you'll be in trouble, today's Tuesday," said Buffy.

Dawn sighed. Loves her sister like crazy, but just hates every time she saves her. Buffy looked away from Dawn and yelled out.

"I know you're here, Glory. Get out here, now!" said Buffy.

A corridor opened to reveal a woman wearing a red dress, blond hair like Buffy.

"Long time no see, Slayer. Why don't you just get out of my way," said Glory.

Both Summers girls got ready to fight. Dawn summoning his Keyblade

The two teamed up on Glory, defeating her, as she disappeared in a corridor.

"That got rid of her. Let's go, Dawn," said Buffy.

"Not quite," said a boy's voice.

Then Riku (Kingdom Hearts) appear in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Buffy.

"My name is Riku. I work for the Subspace," said Riku and holds a dark cannon in both hands, "and I'll be taking the two of you,"

Riku fired black arrows at Buffy, but she dodges them with her slayer speed. Riku gave up on shooting Buffy, but turned his cannon at Dawn. Riku charged his cannon and before the arrows hit Dawn, Buffy ran with all her might and push her sister out the way. Buffy was hit by the black arrow and she was turned into a trophy. Dawn was shocked and felt like crying. She ran away from the scene as the rain fell and Riku picked up Buffy's trophy and laugh evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn stop running and walked sadly. Buffy had scarified herself to save her, now she has lost her sister. Dawn's eyes were watery when she bumped into a boy. The boy had a red, blue, and black hat, a black and yellow vest, and blue pants, also red and black shoes. On his shoulders, was a yellow mouse named Pikachu.

Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," said Dawn and saw primids around them. The boy looks to Dawn.

"Can you fight?" said the boy.

"Yes," said Dawn.

"Then I'll need your help," said the Boy and took out a pokeball, "Buizel, I choose you!"

The pokeball was thrown and out came Buizel. Dawn summoned her Keyblade and stand with Buizel and Pikachu. The three cleared their path of the Primids. After the Primids were gone, the boy return Buizel to its ball and Pikachu was back on his shoulders. He look to Dawn, "Well, thanks for your help. See ya," said the boy.

The boy was about to leave when Dawn called him back.

"Please wait. I need you help. My sister Buffy was taken by a guy named Riku. He said he works for the subspace. I want to save her, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?" said Dawn.

"Sure, I'm looking for my Friends as well, so I maybe able to find your sister. I'll do it,"

"Thanks." said Dawn.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu," said Ash, "What's your name?"

"Dawn Summers," said Dawn and smiles a little, "Nice to meet you."

"Well, what are waiting for, let's go," said Pikachu and Ash and him walked ahead. Dawn looked into the air and thought Buffy.

"I'll save you," she said and followed them.

* * *

**Michael: That was chapter 3. Next chapter we meet up with me, Bryan, and Shadow, so are Roxas, Eggman, Inuyasha, and Kari & Gatomon. Please review. I'll still need more boss suggestions, except for Ridley, who will be Carl form Blood Plus, but I'll need more Ideas. See ya later.**


	4. battlefield, forest, lab

**

* * *

**

Team Heroes Subspace Emissary

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Michael; hey everyone, I'm almost back with new stories and Chapters. This chapter will feature me, Bryan, Shadow, Roxas, Eggman, Inuyasha, Kari & Gatomon, Saya, and TK & Patamon, and also Diva and Suzie & lopmon. Please review.**

**Chapter 4: battlefield, Forest, lab**

* * *

In a vast desert area, a young man was watching another area being taken by the subspace. He was tall, wearing a white shirt and black jacket. He was Bryan, a member of Michael's team. Bryan sighed deeply.

"Another area has been taken away, who's responsible? I better check it out," said Bryan. Bryan summoned two keyblades in both hands. Bryan set off to the purple dome, being attacked by primids. Bryan made it to the dome and heard the sound of an attack.

'Chaos spear!'

A lightning bolt almost hit Bryan as a black and red hedgehog appeared with a sword. He was Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Shadow didn't recognize Bryan as he attacked. Bryan used Sonic Blade, but Shadow dodges it. The two got a chance to see who they were.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Bryan said.

"Bryan, I didn't know that was you. I'm looking for my ship; it was taken by Naraku and members of the Subspace," said Shadow and primids surrounded the two warriors, "looks like we have to fight. Ready?"

Bryan got into battle pose. "Let's do it.'

Shadow and Bryan fought their way though the Primids as they saw the ancient Minister flying away. Bryan swung his keyblade at the Ancient Minister, but failed. Shadow tried, he failed as well. As it looks like the Ancient Minister was to get away, a keyblade and the wielder hit the minister and subspace bomb. The Ancient Minister was sent flying away as the keyblade master redraw his keyblade. The boy had on a grey jacket and blue jeans. He was Michael Johnson, the leader of Team Heroes.

"Michael, what kept ya?" said Bryan.

'I've been following the subspace and it looks like they have already taken our hometowns. We need to go after the minister, he's part of this and we better follow him. Ready to go?" said Michael.

Shadow and Bryan nodded. The three warriors turn to the direction of the Ancient Minister.

* * *

Meanwhile in a roadway—

A boy with golden brown hair was standing in a roadway. His name is Roxas, Sora's nobody.

"Today, I'll prove myself strong as Sora." said Roxas.

Then an Egg Pawn walked up to Roxas, but just walked pass him.

"Hey, come back and fight!"

The second one pass Roxas and he was so mad, that he didn't see a laser fire at him, turning him into a trophy. The person who fired the laser was Dr. Eggman, Sonic's enemy.

"Good, I got one. He'll be really useful. Hmm, someone's coming,' said Eggman and hide behind a hill.

Then a cart driven by Riku came to the trophy of Roxas, with the trophies of Kagome and Buffy. He gets out of his car and sees Roxas as a trophy.

"Roxas, Is that you? Well, I'll take you with me," said Riku.

Then a whole pack of robots surrounded Riku and he dropped the trophy into the car and Eggman drives away in it. Riku watches Eggman get away and he was fuming.

"Hey, come back! Those are mine!"

* * *

--Meanwhile in a forest—

A young man with dog ears, red kimono, and claws was walking through the thick forest. He was Inuyasha, a half demon and he then passes two people sleeping on a log. They were Kari and Gatomon, members of the Digidestines. Inuyasha walked to what look like an old sword.

"I know this forest was a good place to protect my sword. This subspace will be stopped."

Inuyasha pulled the sword out and it was the Testsiga. Inuyasha continued through the forest as the sky went blood red. Gatomon opened her eyes and saw shadow bugs surrounded her and Kari. She tapped Kari awake and two saw Inuyasha running in to help them.

"I may need you guys help. Let's go!" said Inuyasha.

Kari and Gatomon stood by Inuyasha and the three heroes got ready to fight. After they cleared their path through the forest, they watched the Crimson Rider fly off.

"That ship belongs to Shadow, we should follow It." said Kari.

"Right, let's go." said Inuyasha.

Kari and Gatomon got on Inuyasha's back as the three set after the ship.

* * *

--and meanwhile at a secret lab—

A lab somewhere in the sky, a vent fell to the ground, and a young woman gracefully to the ground. The girl had black, short hair, a red shirt, black jacket, black shirt, and black shoes. She was Saya Ottonashi, a chiropteran queen and a member of the Red Shield. Saya was looking for something taken from her, so she sneaks in to find it. Saya fought off Mecha sonic to get to a power room. She opens the door to find friends of hers tied up. It was TK and Patamon, another member of the digidestines. Saya untied TK and not know her triggering the alarms. After TK was freed, the alarms went off and Mecha Sonics surrounded them.

"Saya, Patamon, you ready?" aid TK.

Saya summoned her Keyblade. "Let's do it!"

Saya, TK, and Patamon fought their way through the wave of Mecha Sonics and made it to safe place to talk.

"Saya, what are you doing here?" said Patamon.

"The subspace took my sword. So I went after them and I see they capture you,' said Saya. "Come on, let's look around."

Saya, TK, and Patamon decided to look for Saya's sword when they heard a frighten little girl being attacked. The trio ran to the area to find a black hair girl holding the dark cannon at Suzie & Lopmon. Saya knew the black haired girl.

"Diva!" Saya yelled.

Diva turned, but a strange dark aura was surrounding her.

"Something's up, we better get ready." said TK and took out his d-3.

'Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

Saya and Angemon took on Diva, who summoned a sword like Saya's. Angemon used his staff on Diva, but she guarded against him and went for Saya. Saya guarded Diva's attack and waited for an opening. Angemon use Hand of Fate, which stunned Diva, while Saya used Aerial Finish. Diva did a dark strike raid, but Saya blocked her sword and ued Trinity Limit. Dark was about to used Dark Aura, but Angemon's 2nd Hand of fate stunned again. Saya used Ragnarok to finish her off.

Diva then collapse to the ground, the dark aura disperses. Saya hold up her twin sister's head.

"Are you alright?" said Saya.

Diva spoke softly.

"I'm fine. I don't remember how I got here." said Diva.

"Well, we need you help, and Suzie and Lopmon too. The subspace must be stop. Are you up for it?"

Diva nodded, Susie and Lopmon agreed to come to. The six heroes set off through the research lab.

* * *

**Michael: That ends chapter 4. You thought it will be like Richard's, but not really. Next Chapter is the big misunderstanding battle between Sora and Danny vs Kari & Gatomon and Inuyasha. Please review. You can vote who wins.**


	5. Misunderstanding

**Team Heroes Subspace Emissary**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Team Heroes Subspace Emissary. Now for the big misunderstanding battle everyone's been waiting for. Sora and Danny vs. Kari & Gatomon and Inuyasha. Please review.**

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

Both Sonic and Kairi were on another shore of the lake following the Crimson Rider. Sonic stopped for a second and saw something. Kairi stopped too.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" asked Kairi.

Sonic got the sight of Eggman's hovercraft and Sonic look to Kairi.

"Kairi, I'm sorry, but I'm not letting Eggman get away." said Sonic and he goes after Eggman.

"Sonic, come back!" said Kairi, but Sonic was gone.

"Poor Kairi, all alone without her friends." said a voice.

Then Marluxia appeared behind Kairi with a dark laser in his hand. Kairi then turned to see Marluxia and summoned her keyblade.

"Marluxia." She said.

"I wouldn't try to resist capture princess," said Marluxia and behind her were Neoshadows.

Kairi turned to fight them off, but two of them grabbed her arms. Marluxia used the dark cannon on Kairi and she was turned into a trophy. A dark clone appeared behind Marluxia.

"Copy the girl and I will take her to the ship. Then use the cannon to capture Sora and Daniel. Our sources say they'll be here." said Marluxia.

The Dark clone changed into Kairi and Marluxia disappeared into a corridor. Dark Kairi hold the dark cannon to the passing Danny and Sora when Gatomon used Lighting Paw to destroy the cannon. The Dark Kairi turned to see Kari and Inuyasha ready to fight.

"That's a fake Kairi; I can smell its darkness." said Inuyasha and took out the Teistiga.

"Let's just get rid of it." said Kari

Boss Battle: Dark Kairi

Battle Music: Bravehart

Gatomon ran at the dark Kairi and used Lightening Paw but Dark Kairi guarded with Kairi's keyblade. Inuyasha attacked and Dark Kairi Cast Magnet. The two were grabbed by the Magic and they were hit by Strike Raid. Gatomon used Cat's eye hypnotism and paralyzed. Inuyasha used Wind Scar and defeated Dark Kairi.

* * *

The Dark Kairi felt to the ground and it began to disappear. Meanwhile, Sora saw Inuyasha kill what he thought was Kairi. Sora ran at full speed and attacks him. Inuyasha was almost hit and turned to see a enrage Sora.

"YOU TRAITOR, WHY DID YOU KILL KAIRI?!" said Sora.

"Sora, you got it all wrong, that wasn't Kairi." said Kari.

Danny came behind Sora.

"Why you guys, she was our friend." said Danny.

Sora's kingdom key changed into the Ulitma Weapon.

"You'll pay for it, half-demon" said Sora.

Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of half-demon.

"You'll wish didn't say that, brat" said Inuyasha.

Boss Battle: Sora and Danny

Battle Music: Xion's final Boss theme

Sora changed into Final Form with the two keyblade attacking Inuyasha on their own. Danny fired Ghost rays at Gatomon, but her cat skills were able to dodge the ghost boy moves. Inuyasha used Wind scar and Sora used Final Blizzard and their moves collided. Gatomon used Lightening kick and Danny fell to the ground. Gatomon the then used Cat's eye hypnotism to put him to sleep. Gatomon finish off Danny with Lightning paw. Inuyasha had no choice to end this fight before one of them gets killed. Inuyasha's sword changed adamant and he cried; "Adamant Barrage!"

Sora was hit by the shards of Adamants and defeated Sora.

* * *

Both Sora's and Danny's trophies were on the grassy plain.

"Sorry, we had no choice." said Ka sadly.

Suddenly, Eggman appeared and grabbed Sora and Danny. Inuyasha got the sight of Kagome, along with Buffy and Roxas.

"Well what do you know; you did my work for me. Thank you so much for turning them into trophies. They'll be nice for my collection." said Eggman.

"Eggman, give them back!" said Kari.

"I don't think so, see you around." said Eggman and was about to get away. Just then, Eggman's craft was hit by a keyblade and Sora and Danny were freed. Sonic was the one who saved the boys and Eggman was shocked.

"That blue hedgehog again. No matter, time to return to base." said Eggman and left with Kagome, Buffy, and Roxas. Danny fired a ghost ray at the craft to slow it down. Eggman's slowed down a bit but continued on.

"Come back!" said Sonic and he looked to everyone. "Are you guys alright?"

Sora got up, dust him off and look to Inuyasha

"I'm fine. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I really thought you killed Kairi." said Sora.

"No biggie, I would have been upset too." said Inuyasha and he redrew his sword. "Guess I better save Kagome again."

"Hey where is Kairi?" Sora said to Sonic.

"I just she got capture as well. Well, we better save them both." said Sora.

"Right," said Sora. "Guys, we got friends to save. Let's move out."

Sora, Danny, Inuyasha, Kari & Gatomon, and Sora head out in the direction of Eggman. They came to a cave. Sora talked to Inuyasha.

"You'll don't think they'll do anything to Kairi, right?" Sora asked.

"Let's hope not, come on" said Inuyasha.

The five warriors enter the cave.

* * *

--Meanwhile in a control room—

A man with black hair and bone armor was staring at a screen. He was Naraku, Inuyasha's foe. He was talking to Marluxia.

"Marluxia, the capture of the princess Kairi was successful. But we have problems. Eggman is too collect hero trophies and he is planning something. Make sure he's out of the way and take any trophies in his collection." said Naraku.

"Right I'm on my way." said Marluxia and heads to Eggman's base with the Neoshadows.

* * *

**Michael: That ends Chapter 5. Boy, Sora didn't flip with he found out Kairi was gone. I'm trying to keep Sora's self from the KH series out of my stories. Next chapter we return to Dawn and Ash. And for BBS fans, I'm planning a KH3 story next year, and Xion, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra will be in the Story. It'll be up in March, so keep a look out. See ya. And if you want to tribute, I put your ideas too.**


End file.
